<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Craving You (Monster/Vampire AU) by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817873">Craving You (Monster/Vampire AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble “series” about vampire!Bucky and succubus!Reader.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Series/Multi-Part Fics [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: How They Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late at night. Way too late. You were coming back from a gangbang where you literally fucked the life out of three men. You were feeling good and energized.</p><p>As you neared your place, you suddenly felt like you were being watched. So you turned around, not seeing anyone in sight, but still spoke up, “I know you’re there. You might as well come out.”</p><p>That’s when the vampire appeared before you with his quick speed, “Guilty.” He said with a smirk, the moon illuminating his razor sharp fangs.</p><p>“What do you want, vampire?”</p><p>He shrugged, “Smelled something good. Decided to follow it.”</p><p>You rolled your eyes, “Go sink your teeth into someone else, bloodsucker? I’m tired and wanna go home.”</p><p>“If I can’t sink my teeth into ya, I can sink somethin’s else instead,” he said flirtatiously.</p><p>You snorted, “You wanna risk death for a lay?”</p><p>He shrugged, “I’m already dead, sweetheart. Can’t really kill me, could ya?”</p><p>You snorted, amused by his quip, “What’s your name, bloodsucker?”</p><p>“James, but call me Bucky…or anytime you want.”</p><p>“Well, James, it was nice to meet ya but I got a date with my bed.” You saluted him and went on your merry way, a bit surprised that he didn’t followed.</p><p>Bucky remained where he stood completely dumbfounded and smitten by you, a smartass succubus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bucky is a vampire and the reader is a succubus. Bucky can't control his urges.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever since Bucky met you, he couldn’t get you out of his head. Of course, as a succubus, you were very attractive, but it wasn’t just your looks that had him craving you. It was your scent, your attitude, the sound of your supernatural blood running through your veins. He needed to have you. </p><p>He’d been going “vegetarian” for months. Only feasting on animals and blood bags as his source of food. But after he came across you, his urge to sink his teeth into something human, supernatural or not, became harder and harder to suppress. This was all your fault and you were going to pay. </p><p>He caught you at a club. Luring your next victim through the exit. One moment, you have your prey following you. The next, you’re pinned against a wall nowhere near the club. </p><p>You hissed at Bucky’s hold on you, “What do you want, James?!”</p><p>He hissed back, baring his fangs and red eyes, “You.” he moved your head to the side and sunk his teeth into your neck. You were his now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Can you do a pt 2 of Bucky is a vampire and the reader is a succubus please!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You gripped Bucky’s shirt as he sucked the literal life out of you. His lips attached to your neck, his hands having a strong hold on your waist. You couldn’t escape. You were feeling numb. But the aura around the both of you like this, it was intoxicating. It was sensual and sexual and dangerous. It was addicting.</p><p>Just as you felt yourself slipping away, Bucky pulled his lips off you. He caught your weak form in his arms, scooping you up with ease. </p><p>He sped you back to his den where the rest of his clan stayed. When he entered his home, he was bombarded with questions. </p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Is she dead?”</p><p>“Did you bring a mortal into our den?!”</p><p>He hushed everyone as he carefully set you onto the couch in their living room, “She’s alive. Barely. I-I lost control.”</p><p>“Who is she, Buck?” Steve, his best friend, asked, his face filled with concern. </p><p>“Y/N. She’s the succubus I told you about,” he spoke so gently as his cold fingers grazed upon your cheeks, “I’m gonna take care of her. She’s mine now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maaannnn can you please do a part 3 Drabble to vampire Bucky with succubus reader? You’ve got me hooked 😂. Love your work btw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up in a haze. Your vision was blurry and everything just felt off. There was an ache in your neck and when you brought your hand to your skin, you felt a piece of gauze taped there. </p><p>You moved to sit up but then froze when you heard Bucky’s voice, “Don’t move so fast.” you looked towards the corner of the room. He was there sitting in the shadows, “You’ll get dizzy if you move too fast.”</p><p>You instantly remembered what had happened to you, what he’d done. You glared at him as you sneered out, “You asshole.” </p><p>He stood up and moved into the moonlight. His eyes were no longer blood red, but the striking blue color you found so enchanting, “I’m sorry. I-I have no excuse. I couldn’t-I lost control and I haven’t feasted in a while. I’m sorry,” he looked down in shame and you were taken back. </p><p>You were so used to the cocky, flirtatious vampire. The one who would always make a pass at you and not so subtly suggest about sleeping together. But this vampire, this Bucky was a stark contrast to the one you knew. </p><p>“Why me, James?”</p><p>“I don’t know. There’s just-There’s something about you that draws me to you. It isn’t because you’re a succubus. It’s something else. I don’t know why, but all I know is that I crave you. Your blood, your presence, your smile, your lo-” he stopped himself. He couldn’t do this to you. Not now, “I can’t get you out of my head and I thought that after getting a taste of you, it would stop. But it hasn’t. It’s only increased tenfold.”</p><p>You scoffed, “So what? You imprinted on me or something?”</p><p>“Well…” he slowly moved towards the couch you sat on. He gestured to the spot beside you, silently asking if he could sit. When you gave a curt nod, he slowly lowered himself onto the couch, not wanting to startle you in anyway, “A friend of mine, a witch, she-she says we might have some sort of bond. One that can exist within species or outside species. Witch and werewolf, shapeshifter and demon, vampire-”</p><p>“And succubus.” Bucky nodded, “So, you think we might be bonded? Destined to be with each other.”</p><p>Bucky didn’t want to outright and say yes. Everything was bombarding you at all sides and he could tell by the rapid beat of your heart that it was becoming overwhelming to you. So all he could say was, “Maybe.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You narrowed your eyes at Bucky, “You’re not telling me the whole truth,” and you watched as he tensed up, “Whatever it is, you might as well tell me, James.”</p><p>Bucky gulped and nervously scratched the back of his neck, “Okay. Well, um, you-when I bit you I may have…well you see-”</p><p>“Just spit it out, James!” </p><p>“I marked you!” </p><p>“Well no shit! Do you know how long this is gonna take for this to-”</p><p>He shook his head, “No, I mean, well, yes, I marked you in that sense, but also, marked you as in you’re mine.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>You lost a lot of blood and I didn’t know what to do so I gave you some of my blood and, well, you’re mine now. Because you have my blood, a part of me, running through your veins.”</p><p>You scoffed and stood up feeling angrier than ever, “I really don’t think you are! You’re so selfish! I can’t believe this and to think-” you shook your head, “And to think I thought we were friends.”</p><p>“We are-”</p><p>“Friends don’t do this, Bucky!”</p><p>“I was trying to save you-”</p><p>“Yeah, after YOU almost killed me!” </p><p>“Y/N,” Bucky reached out for you and you stepped back.</p><p>“No. No, James. Just-Just stay away from me.” without another glance you turned around and ran out of that place. You were in total disbelief that this would happen to you. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky sat on the couch with his head in his hands. When he felt the couch dip, he spoke up, “I messed up, Steve. I messed up and I don’t know how to fix this.” He looked up with red, teary eyes at his best friend.</p><p>Steve shrugged, “I don’t know how to help you, Buck. Maybe just give her time? You put a lot on her. Just give her a few days to process everything.”</p><p>Bucky fell back against the couch, staring up into the ceiling, “She makes me feel so…alive. like I can’t live without her, ya know?” He softly smiled to himself for a moment, then frowned, “Now she hates me.”</p><p>“I don’t think she hates you. She’s probably just overwhelmed and confused.”</p><p>The downtrodden vampire sighed, his mind brewing over any and all solutions he could come up with to fix the chaos he created.</p><p>Meanwhile, you needed a distraction. Something to take your mind off all this bullshit.</p><p>When you got back into town, a man had staggered out of a pub. One look at you and he smiled wide, “Hey, beautiful.”</p><p>Bingo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You pulled your clothes back on, looking down at the pale and barely breathing man from the pub. Fucking the literal life out of this man wasn’t enough to distract you from Bucky. You scowled to yourself as you walked out of the man’s apartment.</p><p>You were going to go home and have a nice long bath to think about tonight’s events.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Bucky stood out on the balcony of his room he slept in. The moon shined down upon him, illuminating his furrowed brows and downtrodden gaze.</p><p>A part of him wishes he never met you. He wishes that if he didn’t meet you then both of you wouldn’t be in this predicament. Another part of him is grateful to have met you. You brought out a side of him he hasn’t felt since he was really, truly alive.</p><p>These next days are going to be so hard for him. But he wanted to obey your wishes and Steve’s suggestions. Just give it a few days. Then he’ll see you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay so maybe Bucky didn’t really obey yours and Steve’s wishes. A day without seeing you felt like a 1000 years to him. So the second day after the incident, he trailed you. He just…He wanted to look after you. Not that you needed him to but because you two were bonded, marked to be one, that side of him was searching for you, craving you.</p><p>He waited across the street, in the shadows of an alleyway across the street. There, he can hide, but he still had a good view of you at the Kreature Kafe across the street.</p><p>He kept a weary eye on any and every supernatural being that walked in and out of that cafe. He knew the establishment was to keep all supernatural beings safe, but one could never be too sure.</p><p>Bucky tensed when he saw a man, no, not a man, a werewolf by the name of Logan, join you at your table. Bucky frowned when he saw how open and willing you were to the werewolf. You looked so happy and carefree.</p><p>Maybe it was for the best. Maybe Bucky should give you up, no matter how much his cold, dead heart yearned for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How are you, Logan?” You asked the werewolf sitting before you.</p><p>“C'mon, sweetheart. Skip the pleasantries and tell me what’s going on.” He leaned forward, elbows resting on the small table between the two of you.</p><p>You sighed and leaned back in your chair, “I’m in deep shit, Logan.”</p><p>“Who do I need to tear apart?”</p><p>You shook your head, “No one. It’s just.” You sighed again and told him everything that happened. About you meeting Bucky, about him spending so much time around you, about what happened two days ago.</p><p>Logan snickered, “Well, you are indeed in deep shit.” You glared at him as he continued to laugh, “So, what’s really bothering you about this? I mean, it seems like you like the bloodsucker.”</p><p>“I mean, I thought we were friends. I just-I’m so confused, Logan. I don’t know what to do.”</p><p>The werewolf shrugged, “Talk to him. Listen to him with a level head. And you decide what happens after. Simple as that.”</p><p>You nodded, “Yeah. Okay…you know for a guy who claims he doesn’t ‘do feelings’, you’re pretty good at giving advice.”</p><p>“It happens on occasion.”</p><p>So now that you received advice on what you should do, will you follow it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky paced back and forth in his room. He heard everything you and the werewolf, Logan, talked about in the cafe. He really hoped you would come and talk to him because he was desperate to see you, talk to you.</p><p>When he heard a knock at the door, he sighed in relief. He leaned in towards the door of his room, listening on Steve answering the door, greeting you. “Yeah, Bucky will be down-” With his speed, Bucky appeared right beside him, “-now. I’ll leave you guys to it.”</p><p>“Hi,” Bucky mumbled nervously.</p><p>“Hi,” you breathed out.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Well, I first want to apologize. I reacted…poorly that night.”</p><p>“If I was in your shoes, I’d react the same.” He said reassuringly.</p><p>“But still. I just-We really need to talk all this through. See what this means to us and for us.”</p><p>He nodded, “I’m willing to talk and listen. I want to fix this, Y/N, because I don’t want to lose you. I’ve only known you for a short time, but you already mean the world to me.”</p><p>You chuckled to yourself, “It’s a bit crazy but…I feel the same.”</p><p>“Yeah?” He asked hopefully.</p><p>You nodded, “So…you gonna let me in so we can do this?”</p><p>“Right! Of course.” Bucky moved out of the way to let you in. He hoped, after talking this through with you, both of you would be able to be happy together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Bucky sat at opposite ends of the couch occasionally glancing at one another. He could hear how fast your heart was beating. This wasn’t going to be a very easy conversation for the both of you, but since he pulled you into this, he felt like he should start it off. </p><p>“So…what’s on your mind?”</p><p>You gave a deep breath, trying to ease your mind before jumping into this, “So, ever since we met, things have felt different. But in a good way. I-I don’t know. I know that I act like I don’t want you around, but when you are I feel lighter. I feel free. I don’t know what it is about you, but I want to be around you all the time. And you say we’re bonded? And that I’m marked as yours?” </p><p>Bucky nodded and you continued, “Okay. Well, at first, I was upset at the thought. First, because you marked me without my permission, yes, I know it was to save me, but still. I acknowledge your intentions, but I’m still hurt by it. As for the whole bonded thing…how are you even sure? This witch could be lying to you.”</p><p>Bucky shook his head, “She’s a friend. She wouldn’t lie and she’s pretty good about these things.”</p><p>You nodded, “Okay. So that brings up another question: what happens next? If we’re meant to be, if I’m…yours, what does that entail? I’m not…opposed to being yours, but if you think that I’ll submit to you or serve your every need-”</p><p>“No. No. It’s-It’s not like that. It’s not like that at all.” he cautiously scoot closer to you, feeling relieved that you didn’t move away, “Being bonded and marked as mine is just that. You’re mine. No vampire could claim you as theirs nor could they harm you. It would be an offense to our kind if another vampire took or hurt our marked mate. And you’re not my servant or submissive. You’re free to do whatever you want. It’s only that because you’re mine, I have this need to protect you, to care of you. So, really, nothing changes.”</p><p>“Another thing,” Bucky gestured for you to continue, “Do you…love me?”</p><p>“I haven’t experienced romantic love in a long time, but I think I do. Do you love me?”</p><p>“I’m not sure, to be honest,” you murmured hesitantly, “I know I have feelings for you, but I don’t think they’re love. Not-Not yet anyway.”</p><p>Bucky’s hand moved closer to yours, setting on top, “It’s better than nothing, in my eyes.”</p><p>You let out a shaky breath, “One last thing…don’t feed from me unless I want you to. That-What you pulled that night was fucked up and scary, Bucky. You almost killed me.”</p><p>He nodded, “I know and I instantly regretted it when it happened. Now that you’re mine, I think the bloodlust has subsided a bit, but my overall craving for you? Well, it’s through the roof, sweetheart.” he says the last part with a soft tone and a fondness in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Bucky sat there, holding hands and looking at each other with uncertainty. </p><p>“So you’re okay with this? Being mine? Being bonded to me?”</p><p>You nodded, “Yeah,” you chuckled in disbelief, “Always thought I’d be with a sucker, but not of the blood kind.” </p><p>“You know that..now this is-now that you’re-we’re-”</p><p>“Together, Bucky. We’re together,” you giggled and if Bucky was alive, his heart would soar.</p><p>“Yeah. Now that we’re together, I honestly would prefer it if you didn’t sleep with other people unless it’s necessary. I know that’s your other source of…food, but, ya know, kinda wanna rip anyone else’s head that gets to touch you.”</p><p>“Is my vampire jealous?” you teased.</p><p><em>My vampire.</em> Yup. Bucky was <em>your</em> vampire. </p><p>“Yes, my little succubus, because you’re mine now. No one else’s.” he leaned in a pecked the scarring on your neck from where he bit you. </p><p>He was yours and you were his. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>